


We Poured Mud Through Their Veins - Index of Horses and Humans

by ThisDominionIsMine



Series: Mud 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Gen, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisDominionIsMine/pseuds/ThisDominionIsMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There came a point when it was pointed out to me that, if I have a lexicon of characters, it might be helpful to provide one for the readers as well. I hope this proves to be useful to some degree in discerning coherency from the chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Poured Mud Through Their Veins - Index of Horses and Humans

**Author's Note:**

> You should all go to Lorax and fall at their feet in gratitude for delivering a much-needed note about how helpful it would be if readers could actually tell what the hell was going on. This is subject to gratuitous rearrangement and amendment and addition, but I will do my level best to keep it up to date so that nobody's drowning in a sea of names.

**HALE HORSES** (Alphabetized)  
Full name – barn name – gender – year born – height – color – markings – owner

“The Old Crew”

BurymewhereIfall – Bury – Gelding – 2006 – 17.0 – black – rear stockings – Laura Hale

Cold Slough – Slaw – Filly – 2010 – 15.1 – dark gray – none – David Whittemore

For Lack of an E – Ernest – Colt – 2010 – 15.3 – dark bay – blaze, wall-eyed, Vanessa Roman

Howard’s Call – Howard – Gelding – 2008 – 15.3 – bay – birdcatcher spots, front socks – Robert Biern

Nine Yard Run – Pig – Filly – 2009 – 15.0 – seal brown – snip – Paul Gray

Schizophrenia – Schizo – Mare – 2008 – 15.2 – blood-bay – stripe – Anna Schewitz

Scotch Fitzgerald – McGatsby/Mick – Gelding – 2007 – 16.0 – dark chestnut – large, irregular star – Ashley Valentine

Shifting Wind – Stoner – Stallion – 2006 – 15.3 – muddy brown – stripe, front socks – Guy McKearn

Sovereign King – Bush – Stallion – 2007 – 16.1 – Liver chestnut – front socks, rear stockings – Robert Biern

Sticky Stones – Sass – Filly – 2009 – 15.2 – buckskin/dun – dorsal stripe – Melvin Antonio

Thirteen Shots – Booze – Colt – 2009 – 15.2 – copper chestnut – blaze – Ashley Valentine

The Yogimeister – Yogi – Gelding – 2009 – 16.0 – dark bay – oval star, rear socks – Derek Hale

 

“The New Crew”

Centrifuge – Nye – Colt – 2010 – 16.0 – liver chestnut – four coronets – Paul Gray

Clinical Sanity – Flea – Filly – 2010 – 15.0 – very dark bay/brown – snip and star – Anna Schweitz

Jackson W – Dub – Colt – 2011 – 15.2 – dark chestnut – blaze, front socks, rear stocking, high white – David Whittemore

Nerve – Boss – Filly – 2011 – 17.1 – dappled gray – bloody shoulder – Laura Hale

Plague – none – Gelding – 2008 – 16.3 – light bay – crooked blaze – Karen Bellini

Rolling Admission – Skater – Filly – 2010 – 15.3 – black – birdcatcher spots – Alfred Jewel

Del Romana – Guapa – Filly – 2011 – 16.2 – light brown – none – Laura Hale

SpitzSpitsScat – Spitz – Colt – 2011 – 16.1 – white – none – Charles Flynn

           

 **OTHER BARNS** (Alphabetized by trainer surname, then chronological by birth)  
Horse name – gender – year born – height – color – markings

Trainer: Chris Argent

Hand And A Half – Mare – 2008 – 16.0 – chestnut – snip, four socks

Silveritis – Mare – 2008 – 15.2 – light gray – wall-eyed

Born Soldier – Colt – 2009 – 16.1 – bright chestnut – blaze, left hind stocking

Silverbled – Colt – 2009 – 16.0 – bright bay – none

Phoenix Flight – Filly – 2010 – 16.3 – fleabitten gray – none

Red N Raw – Filly – 2010 – 16.0 – red chestnut – none

Thy Claymore – Colt – 2010 – 16.3 – dark liver chestnut – none

Spitting Ivory – Filly – 2011 – 15.3 – black – snip

 

Trainer: Liam “Pim” Byrns

The Sryga – Stallion – 2007 – 16.2 – seal brown – blaze

Five Three Eight – Gelding – 2008 – 15.0 – bright bay – stripe

Leocardian – Colt – 2009 – 15.3 – dull chestnut – none

Mirror on the Wall – Filly – 2009 – 15.2 – brown – extended stripe

Ghostchant – Colt – 2010 – 16.1 – white – wall-eyed

Golden Lining – Colt – 2010 – 15.3 – golden chestnut – none

Antes Patience – Colt – 2011 – 15.2 – pale chestnut – heart

Click Snap Boom – Filly – 2011 – 15.3 – black – blind in one eye

 

Trainer: Matthew Daehler

Tell Me Your Tales – Gelding – 2008 – 15.2 – mud-brown – none

Clain – Filly – 2009 – 15.0 – dark gray – four stockings

Sevas Tra – Filly – 2009 – 15.2 -  pale chestnut – rear sock, rear stocking

Hotfast – Filly – 2010 – 16.2 - pale gray – none

Ya Know Me – Colt – 2011 – 15.3 – chestnut – snip

 

Trainer: Achwan Diaz

Timed Grace – Gelding – 2008 – 15.1 – bright bay – stripe

 

Trainer: Marilyn Marrero

Scudder – Mare – 2006 – 15.3 – light brown – blaze, four socks

Raunchesstra – Filly – 2009 – 15.2 – dark chestnut – crooked stripe

 

Trainer: Scottie Maxwell

Katrina Bayou – Mare – 2007 – 16.0 – mud brown – heart

Grade Four – Gelding – 2008 – 15.3 – seal brown – snip, rear socks

TickyTackyHouse – Filly – 2009 – 16.1 – liver chestnut – snip, star, rear coronet

Jack’s On Trial – Colt – 2010 – 16.2 – dull chestnut – none

Disparitated – Filly – 2011 – 15.1 – black – wide blaze, front socks, rear stockings, wall-eyed

Sandy Irene – Filly – 2011 – 15.2 – light brown – three coronets, left fore and both rear

 

Trainer: Helen Rebdol

Powerful Mars – Mare – 2008 – 15.3 – near-black – birdcatcher spots

Rob the Cook – Colt – 2010 – 15.2 – dark bay – crooked stripe

Seven Hates Nine – Filly – 2010 – 16.1 – seal brown – heart

Naïve Violinist – Colt – 2011 – 15.2 – pale gray – dark mane

 

Trainer: Kevin Duarte

MexicanJumpingBean – Stallion – 2008 – 16.0 – light bay - none

Voz de Paz – Mare – 2008 – 15.2 – brown – stripe, four socks

 

Trainer: Jenna Ortega

Hell Come Handily – Filly – 2009 – 15.3 – bright chestnut – none

Shalt – Filly – 2009 – 15.2 – black – snip

Hath Fury – Filly – 2010 – 16.0 – dark chestnut – four socks

 

Trainer: Hannah Roach

Ingando – Filly – 2009 – 16.3 – dark bay - none

 

 **NOTEWORTHY HUMANS** (organized in something pretending to be an order of importance)

Hales and Co.

Trainers: Laura Hale (head trainer), Derek Hale (assistant)

Grooms: Isaac Lahey (head groom), Stiles Stilinski, (eventually) Lydia Martin

Exercise Riders: Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isabel Rodriguez, and sometimes various jockeys

Jockeys: Lydia Martin (primary with limited warranty), Jacqueline Vaca (primary), Dina Fasano, Jorge Gustam, Eddie Han, Ben Sull

Veterinarians: Deaton (Golden Gate Fields) and Scott McCall (grad student intern), Morell (Hollywood Park and Santa Anita)

 

Argents

Trainer: Chris Argent

Exercise Riders: Allison Argent, etc.

Jockeys: Victoria Argent (primary), etc.

Veterinarians: See Hales’

Creepy-grandpa-in-residence: Gerard Argent (he owns the horses; they can’t make him go away)

Creepy-aunt-sometimes-in-residence-who-should-be-on-the-East-Coast-training-her-string: Kate Argent (They can make her go away. Sometimes.)

 

Miscellaneous

Emilia Roberts – outrider at Santa Anita, rides Toby Blue

Wade Bridges – unemployed actor from Brisbane who has absolutely no idea what he’s gotten himself into

Holly Guinig – art student at Los Angeles City College with a thing for horses


End file.
